Brandon's So Glam Bitch Race Competition: The Good, The Bad, The Ugly
Brandon's So Glam Bitch Race Competition was renewed for a second season after the success of the first one. Unlike season one, things have changed: This season takes place in Warner Bro's studio and is Hollywood themed. Unlike season one, which had everyone fighting on their own, this season will have two teams: The Good and The Bad. There are some rules that will be made for this season, that are different from season one. Some of the returning cast will participate; however, there are three new competitors. Only one can win Brandon's So Glam Bitch Race Competition Rules! You will be put in three teams depending on your characters portrayal in season one. You are not to associate with anyone outside of your team, until the merge. Throwing a competition is illegal. The gameplay will also be different. The homework assignment gives the team that wins immunity. Once a team has won, the losing team must vote off a player. However, once the merge happens, only one player will be able to win the homework assignment. Contestants Progress WINNER The team/contestant won the homework challenge. SAFE The contestant was in the elimination ceremony but had no votes against them. LOW The contestant had a vote against them but was ultimately safe from eviction. RISK The contestant was at risk of being voted out. OUT The contestant was voted out. OUT The contestant was voted out by the host. Immunity The contestant had a secret Immunity. RETURNED This contestant returned to the game. FINALIST This contestant made it to the finale. WINNER This contestant won the competition. Teams The Good: Shan, Nina, Henrik, & Sean The Bad: Tyler, Justin, Alma, & Delilah Immunity Idol Winner(s) A hidden immunity idol is at play also: You can get this immunity by participating in the HW assignment and winning. That being said, it is not given every HW assignment and is given at random to one of the teams winning members. Meaning you'll never know when you can win it, or who for that matter has won the immunity. You can give the immunity to another before voting begins, but it's smarter to keep it for yourself. *TBA Week 1: Introduction Brandon: We're finally back with a new season of BRANDON'S SO GLAM BITCH RACE COMPETITION! After an eventful law suit because of the terrible avalanche that wiped out the contestants and the land we filmed on, I finally managed to weasel my way out for another season! Sadly, a few of our past members have still yet to be found: Tom, Jessy, and John have luckily been replaced by new contestants! So let's introduce our first new contestant of the season! -''Alma shows up to the back lot with a cigarette resting between her fingers.''- Brandon: Welcome, Alma! Cigarettes are not permitted her, so please put that out. Alma: How about I shove this up your— Brandon: Okie dokie, let's introduce our next convict, ugh, I mean...contestant! She went on a suing frenzy, was homeless for a brief time, and had slept with everyone in the house—Delilah! -''Delilah enters''- Brandon: How has the fame been treating you? You survived an avalanche and a crazy Christian, while simultaneously trying to avoid eviction each week! -''She shrugs''- Brandon: Right... -_- How about a brand spanking new contestant whom most of you probably will not recognize! -''Henrik walks onto the lot with his hands in his pocket''- Brandon: So, tell me Henrik, are you excited to be part of this wonderful show? Henrik: I really was just looking for a means to pay my rent. You see, if I win, my landlord has agreed to not evict me and have the power cut off because of my lack of bill payments! Brandon: (whispers to camera man): Where the hell does the Network find these people? -''Justin appears''- Brandon: Here is a veteran favorite and one of the winners of last season's Glam Bitch Race Competition! Justin: You really don't have to mention that long ass name every five minutes. Besides, I doubt anyone watches this show. Brandon: You ungrateful son of a BI— -''Nina comes tumbling out because the camera man tries to cut Brandon off''- Brandon: —Right. Sorry about that, folks! Here is a former cast member whom pretty much did nothing all last season! The fact she managed to outlast some of the previous losers was questionable. Any comments on your strategy this season? Nina (sheepishly grins): I plan on really working hard! Despite last season's awful assignments and cliques, I think this year is a whole different song to be singing and in fact I actually— Brandon: We really don't have time for a monologue from a last season failure, tbh. Nina: Screw you, waterbottle. :P -''Sean joins the others''- Sean: (standing next to Delilah): What's up? -''Delilah begins to make out with Sean''- Brandon: (squirts water on Deli): You're like a cat in heat, ugh. -''Shan skips out''- Shan: I can't believe I'm finally back; I've been praying about this all summer, and I finally am here! OMG. Sadly Tom went missing thanks to this cheap show. Sooo, I decided to devote myself fully to God and now I'm a nun! I don't think they really know I snuck off to do this, but I plan on winning and donating most of my money to a Christian organization that wants to build a replica of Noah's Ark and the rest will go to finding Tom... Delilah: Save it for later, sister weirdo. -''Tyler rolls onto the lot''- Tyler: For the record, I did not cheat! This year is going to be my year—I joined a summer boot camp and have learned the way of a real champion. Nothing will stop me. Brandon: Now that Sergeant Rambo has stopped rambling, I can introduce the real surprise of the season! >:D You all will be part of two teams: the Good and the Bad. Only one of you will come out victorious, though. Week 1 Homework Assignment Brandon: So now that the teams have been formed, it is finally time for the first homework assignment! For some of you newbies, whom may not know what a HW Assignment is, then look no further! A homework assignment is usually a challenge that correlates with who's safe and whose teams are going to be at risk of being eliminated. The first assignment is simple, and you can find it on the assignment board below: WEEK 1 HW ASSINGMENT: Each of you will have a very specific story plot that you must follow, but you must collaborate with your team to make the story work. The team who impresses me the most with their creativity and flat out craziness will win the bitch crown (team immunity). The Good: *Shan: Your character is a recently divorced mother who's having problems with her seventeen year-old daughter. *Nina: You're the troubled daughter who is possibly pregnant by her goofy boyfriend. *Henrik: You're the goofy boyfriend who is terrified of the possibility that you're going to be a baby daddy. *Sean: You're the dead-beat father who is trying to get back together with his ex (Shan). You MUST also create your own setting and characters names, it must take place all in one location, and I would like for this to be in a script fashion. I will not take points off if certain things are incorrectly formatted, I completely understand if there is a possible struggle. Just let me know. The Bad: *Tyler: Your character is a pastor who is guilty of sleeping with his patrons. *Justin: Your character is a up-and-coming young pianist who is suspicious of criminal activity within the church. *Alma: Your character is a devious housewife whom many believe has a secret affair with the pastor. *Delilah: Your character is the Sunday school teacher who is married to the cheating pastor and planning a gruesome murder, which involves the devious housewife and your husband. ONCE AGAIN: You MUST also create your own setting and characters names, it must take place all in one location, and I would like for this to be in a script fashion. I will not take points off if certain things are incorrectly formatted, I completely understand if there is a possible struggle. Just let me know. The deadline is July 10th, Friday. Good luck! Be creative and have fun with this! Eviction Notice: Week 1 Brandon: So a simple challenge was handed and very few have attempted it. So, I've decided to let the randomizer decide which team will have immunity and be safe from eviction! >:( Nina: Holy F— Brandon: OKAY! We'll be back after the break with the team who is voting a player off! NOTICE: Team Bad, you are sadly eliminating the first contestant! I need your votes ASAP!!! Justin (Eviction Ceremony Confessional): I'm voting out Tyler on your so glam bitch race. (casts vote) Delilah (Eviction Ceremony Confessional): I vote out Tyler. (casts vote) Tyler (Eviction Ceremony Confessional): One sec. Delilah. (casts vote) Brandon: Sadly Alma has announced her departure to myself and the crew, so Tyler you are safe from being eliminated! Congrats to everyone who has been called back for another challenge! Get some rest because this season has only started. Mwuahahahaha! Week 1 Bitch Crown Call Back List Week 2 Intro Bitch Crown (Recap Announcement): Last week the contestants returned and joined their teams for an exclusive script performance, but many ended up relying on other members to do all the work! Sadly Alma was sent packing off the set, and only seven contestants remain for the chance to be the So Glam Bitch! Alliances better form because backstabbing will soon commence on Brandon's So Glam Bitch Race Competition! '-Brandon enters the meeting set, where the remaining contestants await-' Brandon: I hope everyone is doing okay today! Delilah: STFU. You're the reason poor Alma left. Brandon: What the hell? She had to leave for personal reasons, damn. Delilah: Mhm. Sure. Brandon: Anyfab, let's get back to the real reason I'm here...the merge is happening because honestly that last challenge was the biggest epic fail to ever happen to my show. So now everyone is on their own, lol. Sorry to break it to ya! Nina: *claps* Delilah: Shove it, Nina! *rolls eyes* Shan: Thank God I don't have to sin anymore and pretend I liked any of you bitches. Delilah: Aren't you supposed to be a nun? HAHA. You're fake as hell. Shan: And you're a homeless sell-out. >:P Delilah: I slept with Tom, tbh. Shan: :O *runs off the set crying* Delilah: *shrugs and makes out with Henrik* ''Bonus Confessionals '''Delilah (Confessional):' I'm excited for the merge because my teammates are shitheads and I don't know what the next challenge is so I'm terrified. Nina (Confessional): I am excited for the merge 'cause I was never particularly crazy about the idea of teams. In my team, I would have to say that we're all pretty hardworking, but I'd say Tyler is the weakest in the other team -- I mean, there must be a reason that Delilah and Justin wanted to evict him. Sean (Confessional): I don't feel there's any threats, and I'm excited for the merge. Shan (Confessional): idk lol. Tyler (Confessional): ...the merge came earlier then expected. Week 2 Homework Assignment Brandon: Now that the merge is official, you guys will find that the assignment will be all on your own to complete! That being said there will be only one winner for each HWA, let the games begin! :D WEEK 2 ASSIGNMENT!!! Last week's assignment had you making your own story with a little help from me on where to start. But this week will be a Guess Who challenge. You'll be given a mystery person and you have five lives (guesses) the person who guesses the mystery person's identity will win immunity for the week and be safe from elimination! This will be a LIVE show that will start tomorrow night from 7-8 P.M. followed by a LIVE ceremony. Good luck to everyone! Eviction Notice Week 2 '- Live Homework Assignment -' Brandon: Congratulations to Delilah and Tyler for winning this week's challenge! You have won immunity and are safe from eviction! As for everyone else, I'll be getting your votes for who you'd like to be sent packing! Good luck to everyone! Delilah: casts vote Tyler: casts vote Shan: casts vote Nina: casts vote Justin: casts vote Henrik: casts vote Sean: casts vote Brandon: We have one vote for Shan, two votes for Sean, and sadly four votes for Henrik. Henrik, you have been evicted from my So Glam Bitch Race Competition...I'm sorry. Henrik: (gasps) How could this be? I WAS NICE TO EVERYONE. Delilah, don't call me for a booty call the next time you are feeling horn—. ''- Henrik is taken by security and thrown inside of a jet -'' Brandon: I seriously don't get paid enough to do this. Anyways, tune in next week, when our final six battle it out for the coveted final five! This is Brandon signing off of BRANDON'S SO GLAM BITCH RACE COMPETITION! Week 2 Bitch Crown Callback List Week 3 Intro '- the female contestants are all sitting together -' Delilah: I hope this challenge has something to do with a pole. Shan: (mumbles) of course you do. Delilah: What was that Sister Act? Shan: I was singing a hymn. I don't really think it's any of your business what I'm saying or doing, tbh. Delilah: You stick to your charade, and I'll stick to the guys of the comp, mmk? Delilah (confessional): I'm so tired of all the fake bitches in the house. I'm probably the realest contestant to ever grace this show's viewers. Nina: Your hair looks so pretty today, Deli. Delilah: Aw, thanks. (rolls eyes). Week 3 Homework Assignment '- Brandon enters the meeting trailer with the six contestants eagerly waiting -' Brandon: Wow, there's only six of you left. How does it feel? Tyler: Alright! I'm prepared to own this week's challenge. Nina: I'm sure you are. *nudges to Shan and they giggle* Tyler: Do you have something you'd like to say, Nina? Shan, wtf, you have no right to run your mouth when you barely lasted the previous season. Shan: Let's face it, that was totally staged! I mean, does anyone even see Jessy? No because she was an actress paid to do that shit. Did any of you read the blog I forwarded through e-mail? I investigated that, while I searched for Tom. Delilah: Shan, maybe Tom changed his name and life because you stalked him? Ever consider that? Shan: Maybe you're just jealous that you got screwed out of a real competition? Delilah: When this is all over, I'll be coming for you. You better believe that, Kirk Cameron fan-girl. Brandon: (looking at the camera man) Are you getting this? :D Anyways, ladies, settle this later! We have a challenge to start. LIVE HW ASSIGNMENT Brandon: So the challenge is incredibly simple: From 1-100, I want you to guess a number and the closest or first competitor to get the number will win immunity for the week! Delilah: 50! Nina: 69! Brandon: -_- Sean: 89! Did I get it? Tyler: 44! Shan: 70? Justin: 18! Brandon: And the challenge winner is...Justin because he reached the closest, which was 27! Congratulations, you are safe from elimination! Eviction Notice Week 3 '- Contestants vote -' Brandon: It's sadly that time, again. So let's get to the votes: I have one vote for Shan, one vote for Tyler, and four votes for Delilah. Delilah, I am sorry, but you have been evicted from Brandon's So Glam Bitch Race Competition. Delilah: F*** all you bitches. I don't need this, anyways. Shan: (giggles) Delilah: I WILL HURT YOU. '- Security grabs Delilah and throws her into the jet -' Brandon: Well, the final five have been determined. Congratulations! Week 3 Bitch Crown Callback List Week 4 Intro '- The contestants are all together -' Shan: I cannot believe we're all part of the top five! WOOO HOOO. Tyler: God, that's hot. *makes out with Shan* Nina: (gasps) Sean: *looks around the circle uncomfortably* Uh-huh. This is awkward... Justin: WTF, Tyler. You made out with me last night. O_o Tyler: I just love kissing people, okay? Everyone, chill out. You'll all have your chance on this ride. ;) Nina: STFU. You are so cocky, it's ridiculous. '- Brandon enters -' Brandon: Hey guys, how is everyone? Nina and Shan: Good. :D Brandon: I can't believe it's down to the final five. And this week will be pretty big because there is a twist. >:D Sean: What is the twist? Brandon: I can't tell you--yet. But, it's going to really blow your minds. Tyler: Lol, he said 'blow'. Brandon: *rolls eyes* Anyways, be prepared, folks! Week 4 HW Assignment Brandon: Jk, Tyler and Justin have been evicted because we have to get this show on the road. I have a much more understandable competition waiting. Week 5 Intro Shan: I cannot believe I made it to the final three! Sean: Too bad this will be as far as you get because a male is winning this comp. Nina: I just really hope I win for my family's honor. If I lose, I'll be a mail-ordered bride! Shan: You are such a compulsive liar, Nina. Jeeze. You just want sympathy votes. Nina: Says the girl whom I noticed was wearing laced panties. Are nuns allowed to have lingerie like that? Shan: (cries) Sean: GIRL FIGHT! :D Brandon: Okay, so I cannot believe we're finally here. The final three. So the old contestants will be returning--well, some of them because Alma and Henrik were thrown off too soon, and we're not sure where they are. Nina: Oh my gosh, how has this network not been sued yet? Brandon: Anyways, let's get this show on the road! Week 5 Finale Part 1 Brandon: So in order to make it to the finale two, you must match the person with the statement given. Tyler: (blank) Delilah: (blank) Justin: (blank) 1. "I wanna have sex with Robin Sparkles" 2. "Hilary Clinton 2016" 3. "Why does my room smell like semen?" Category:Competitions